She knows she shouldn't
by Redmoon124
Summary: She knows, she really does know she shouldn't. Maura pov. The scene with the gym ball and Jane. The truth of it.


Rizzoli and Isles belong to their rightful owners. I don't own them, nor make a profit, this is done merely for pleasure and play.

Maura's POV. Her real thoughts during a certain scene where Jane is bent backwards over a gym ball.

One shot.

...

**She really shouldn't.**

Maura shouldn't, she knows she shouldn't. She is a woman of science, of logic, of knowledge. She knows exactly what a Quark is, the true evolution of man, the break down of D.N.A, every cell and structure of the human body, and so much much more. So she knows, she really does know, that she shouldn't give into this need, this want, this...

But she does, even as she tells herself she must not! It happens, beyond her control, and control is her life, her history. But right now, right this minute, here at 10-23 am, on a Sunday morning. She is doing it, giving up control, giving in. Glancing, watching, admiring, taking in input of movement, of skin, of sweat. Maura Isles is to put it bluntly, ogling her best friend, one detective Jane Rizzoli.

Watching as the dark haired woman before her, bows backwards over the workout ball, stretching torso, exposing skin, stomach taunt, glistening sweat. Hair falling downward, an ebony waterfall behind.

Maura sips her tea, watching over the rim of the cup, allowing this guilty pleasure freedom. Eyes travelling over divine muscle, abs quivering as if touched by her gaze. She knows the medical terminology for each and every muscle, of bone. But this is basic, this is animalistic, primal. Existing before language, or the written word, long before the creation of vowels and consternates. This is about feel, of want, of need and right now her science, her knowledge is simply gone.

So she lets go of searching, thinking, lets the blank of her mind stop the part that wants to name each thing her eyes rest upon. She just watches, as breaths inhale and exhale, rippling movements over skin, rib cage expanding. Feeling her own lungs matching time, heart skipping, stomach flipping, her skin suddenly sensitive to the air, as it awakens.

Maura swallows the tea quickly, needing to part her lips to allow more oxygen in, as her body responds, muscles clenching deep. As Oxytocin, Serotonin, adrenaline, release. She licks her lips, wanting to taste the salt she knows will be on the skin before her. Wants to inhale the unique sweat musk that is simply Jane.

Maura breathes in sharply, suffocating a sound in her throat, as Jane gently bounces on the ball. Maura's five senses are failing, she can hear little else but the echo beat of her increasing heart. Her nasal cavity is filled only with the deep smell, of Jane. Saliva floods her mouth, yet tastes nothing of the tea she makes herself sip. Touch is buzzes and numbness around the cup. Fingers itch to reach across and trail one nail across skin and watch the goosebumps rise. Vision tunnels to the two breasts encased in the dark sport top, seeing the indent raise of nipples, that she knows if they were revealed, would be dark and small. Her teeth crease her bottom lip, wanting to feel them awaken, to harden on her tongue, to peak.

Maura cups the mug with more force, as Jane shifts for balance widening her legs. Maura can't help her eyes dropping to the V revealed. Her mouth floods with saliva again, feeling the duel wetness pool between her own legs. Her eyes flutter... Crossing her legs, trying to ease the ache, to hold in the want, but the silk of her nightwear is a villain, it commits crimes on her need, stealing her breath.

Eyelids close. She twitches at her core. Her mind the pouring vessel of all, spilling forth the truth of images. Her secrets, her want... Of tongues, kisses, of fingertips and prints, of words caressed on skin. Of legs beginning and ending, of sighs and moans, of heat and ice. Of thirst and oasis, of licks and sucks, of drum beat temps of movements, swallowed cries. Of skin on skin, of tart and sweet, of Jane, of everything of... _oh god._

''Maura!''

Maura jumps, so much so the tea slips over onto her fingers. Eyes springing open, brain awakening, senses returning. Finding Jane sat up on the ball, staring at her in amusement. ''Oh.'' is the only word left Maura can utter, language has deserted. But fear is fluttering everything into panic... _Did she see? Does she know? Please don't ask. Please ask. How can you not see? How can you not know?..._

Jane snorts. ''You fell asleep on me.'' she rises, grabbing a towel to wipe her neck.

Maura exhales slowly, forcing a smile. She is safe. Yet she still tempts fate, watching a tear drop of sweat curve downward and disappear between the black valley of the kings. She wants to be the archaeologist that discovers the hidden secrets there. To trace the skins hieroglyphics with her tongue, to find the Niles source.

Jane is smirking, dipping to get her phone. ''Come on sleeping beauty.''

_Awaken me with a kiss... I dare you..._ Maura tilts her head, smiling as she stands. The smile is simple, amused, holds no sign of turmoil or want, or her true thoughts. She is a master of this, of hiding, of keeping it all away. ''I was not a sleep. I was ... meditating.'' _fantasying, wanting, wanting to taste you._ It burns, her insides are lava, the need screaming. ''I'll shower first.'' _join me. Touch me. Discover me... Consume me._

Jane follows, laughing, doing what she does, just being Jane. Walking to the guest room ahead of her. ''Really... Is that what they're calling it now... meditating.''

Maura laughs, watches as Jane disappears from sight. Moving to her own bathroom, disrobing on the way, allowing the silk to kiss her as it falls, welcoming the coolness on her heated skin. The clothing a trail on the bedroom floor, littered, dis-guarded, a crime scene behind, evidence of her mind, scattered.

Maura knows she shouldn't, really really shouldn't. But when she's in the shower, and her fingertips trace across her quivering stomach, downward to beat passion and pleasure across her soul. Her mind and the silent word she gasps as light explodes, is always …... Jane...

fin

A/N

Thank you for those who reviewed my other stories. As a guest I cannot reply to your reviews. But please know I thank you. Also thank you to the all the others who review, if I missed sending my thanks, please blame FF net for not sending an alert.


End file.
